Frost Bite
Frost Bite is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the People's Liberation Army against the United States Marine Corps. Description "The Chinese air force have located and bombed a building used by Russian intelligence to gather logistical data on both friendly and enemy forces. A small Chinese force is now moving into the area to retrieve the data. A US recon division has been dispatched at high speed to intercept and deal with this threat until further reinforcements can arrive." "The EU forces desperately need to secure the building and keep the Chinese forces from getting information on US and European troop movements." Conquest The Conquest Variant of Frost Bite is a very linear map, with the uncapturable PLA Base in the west side and the uncapturable US Base on the east. It plays a strong focus on the unique Snowmobile vehicles and infantry combat in the frozen woodland terrain, with support from infantry fighting vehicles. Equipment Bases 1: PLA Base The PLA Base is located on the west end of the map. It spawns two BMD-3s and two Snowmobiles. It also contains a single Ammo Crate and Medical Crate located near the vehicle spawns. Players will spawn in one of the four tents within the base. 2: Substation The Substation control point is the closest flag to the PLA Base. When captured by either team, it will spawn two Snowmobiles. It also contains some Resupply crates behind the flag. Players will spawn around the fenced area and near the Snowmobiles. 3: Intel Building The Intel Building is the central control point on the map and is hotly fought over. Even when not captures, it spawns two Snowmobiles, one on each side of the actual Intel Building, flanking the flag out front. The point is also home to the Command Computer, located in a bunker overlooking the Intel Building. There are two sets of Resupply crates, with an Ammo and Medical Crate on the top level of the Intel building, and another set within the same bunker of the Command Computer. Players will spawn throughout the Intel Building and its surrounding area. 4: Supply Depot The Supply Depot is the closest control point to the US Base. Under either team's control, it will spawn two Snowmobiles. There are two Resupply crates located behind the flag next to a warehouse, much like the Substation. Players will usually spawn near the many shipping crates about the Depot. 5: US Base The US Base is on the eastern edge of the map. It is more spread out than the PLA Base, but it still spwans similar vehicles: two M6 Linebackers, and two Snowmobiles. There are also a set of Resupply Crates in the base. Players will spawn in one of the five tents about the area. Capture the Flag The Capture the Flag variant of Frost Bite takes place between the two bases, from the Substation to the Supply Depot, with both teams having only Snowmobiles at their disposal to quickly get about. This map has a twist, however, as both teams will spawn behind their flags' location, making it more difficult to defend. Equipment Bases 1: PLA Base The PLA's flag is located in front of the Substation control point. The team has a total of four Snowmobiles to use to capture the enemy flag and harass their enemy. Resupply Crates retain their position on the norther fence of the point. 2: US Base The USMC's flag is in front of the Supply Depot control point. The team also has four Snowmobiles at their disposal, with their Resupply Crates not changing positions from the Conquest variant either. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat